the life i once had
by just being aubri 24-7
Summary: you will just have to read it and see what it s all about sorry
1. Chapter 1

**~chapter one ~**

**EDDIE`S P.O.V (eddie`s on tour )**

_i am the luckiest man right now _

_every thing in my life is going great right now _

_mom and pops are great right now as usually they right behind me on everything , i finally got jake off my back well max did he flew traci down here in arizona now he has been kissing up to her for a while thank god _

_my best friends tyler and ian are a sloppy mess they are knocked out on the bus couch they are too funny_

_my life could not be better but it is i have my wonderful,sexy,talented,sweet girl friend is here chloe carter !_

_naw i am just kidding it`s loren tate and she will be soon my mother of my kid yes, she is pregnant 3 months pregnant but she is still doing her dream being a professional dancer and she is doing gymnastics she just amazes me every time she is 18 years old and she is the best her and her 2 best friends they are insane so much worse than me and my bros _

_traci and jake are the perfect couple just like my parents just look at jake and traci cuddling on the sofa talking and giggling if jake would lay off of me then traci wouldnt be so mad all the time but they are too perfect they make me sick though _

_i felt light but strong embrace with morning breath lol just kidding but i knew it was loren i turned around to see my girlfriend looking up at me with those beautiful big brown eyes looking at me . she was wearing one of my shirts with her pajama pants with some brown house shoes that looked more liked boots to me with her hair in a messy bun she has not even put on a pound i thought she would at least be a little big but she still has that same hot body _

_loren- " morning babe how`d you sleep " (yawning )_

_eddie-"horrible because my beautiful girlfriend fell asleep in her sisters room and never returned to me " i was just teasing her_

_loren- "sorry it just that the girls and i had so much fun you know " _

_eddie- " so what did you and the girls do last night that was so much fun that you skipped a night with the one and only me " _

_loren- " nothing you need to worry about it`s a girl thing you know but babe i will have time for half of your concert tonight but in the middle i will have to leave along with the girls but are you okay with that "_

_eddie- " of course not baby it is all good "_

* * *

_it was 8:00 show time (eddie has on the same exact out fit from episode one and so dose loren from loren`s dream )i was so pumped up i ran on stage to a buch of screaming fans i love it _

_eddie- "you guys to really have fun tonight "_

_crowed - woooooaaah woooah we love eddie _

_**breathe it in **  
_

_**can you feel it in your soul under your skin **_

_**just let it take control tonight is gonna be our night **_

okay guys there it is plz review i hoped you like it i might continue it let`s just see where it goes from here


	2. Chapter 2

**recap of chapter one **

_eddie- " of course not baby it is all good "_

* * *

_it was 8:00 show time (eddie has on the same exact out fit from episode one and so dose loren from loren`s dream )i was so pumped up i ran on stage to a buch of screaming fans i love it _

_eddie- "you guys to really have fun tonight "_

_crowed - woooooaaah woooah we love eddie _

_**breathe it in **  
_

_**can you feel it in your soul under your skin **_

_**just let it take control tonight is gonna be our night**_

~**chapter two~**

**_breathe it in _  
**

**_can you feel it in your soul under your skin _**

**_just let it take control _**

**_tonight is gonna be our night _**

**_let the beat and rythem , feel the energy inside _**

**_i know your body wants to explode your feet just want to go baby were gonna feel alive _**

**_there`s something in the air yeah were gonna have a good time _**

**_there`s something in the air yeah _**

**_yeah were gonna have a good time woah oh (x4)_**

**_it`s all around yeah! _**

**_gonna let you mind escape _**

**_so free it out _**

**_there`s nothing in our way _**

**_tonight is gonna be our night let the beat and rhythem feel the energy inside i know your body wants explode your feet just want to go were gonna feel alive _**

**_there`s something in the air yeah_**

**_were gona have a good time_**

**_ woah oh (x4)_**

**_there`s something in the air year _**

**_were gonna have a good time _**

**_there`s something in the air yeah _**

**_were gonna have a good time _**

**_there`s something in the air _**

**_yeah were gonna have a good time _**

**_there`s something in the air yeah _**

**_yeah were gonna have a good time_ **

**_woah oh (x4)_**

_i ran back stage to see loren still there thank god i gave her a hug she had her beautiful smile that i love to death _

_loren-"hey babe great concert , they love almost as much as i love you "_

_eddie- " awe back at ya beautiful " i leaned down but she cocked her head away _

_loren- " you gotta go back out there eddie " _

_eddie- " i am sure they can wait a little longer "_

_loren" eddie go okay i will be here for another song then we have to go so go " _

_melissa " baby girl sorry to burst your bubble but we have go now the last flight leaves in 20 so if you dont mind i would like not to get yelled at by the witch "_

_loren-"by babe i love you " i took her into a ferce hold and i gave a rough but soft but still intense and also sweet romantic kiss i saw them run to the car_

**loren`s p.o.v **

_we ran to the car it took us about 10 minutes to get there when we got there the doors were about to close but we made it before she could close it we gave her are tickets not really any problems there we got into are seats eddie insisted that we fly first class i know i should apprecate him and everything and all the things he is doing for me i don`t like it at all i can`t go any where with out any free thing and stuff getting shoved into my face and eddie oh my gosh he wants me to quiet my job at the cafe i know i am already living my dream being a pro dancer and a gymnast but i want experence working_

6 hours later _  
_

adriana didn`t feel like going home so she crash at our house we walked in there they were well mom any way lisa was just waiting on us dad was in the kitchen with my stupid brother phil eating

lisa - " you guys went on tour with your boyfriends witch yu did not ask to do "

mel/lo- "we asked dad "

lisa-" you guys have not even checked in no calls or texts and you guys have been gone for four months now shame "

mel/lo -" we called,texted,and skyped dad "

lisa -"the nerve of you two ugggh just get out my sight right now

**next morning **

i put on my half floral top that shows some of my belly and i habe some baby blue shorts i have my ankle boots on with my hair in a high pony tail i packed up my bag


	3. Chapter 3

_**recap of chapter 2**_

_i ran back stage to see loren still there thank god i gave her a hug she had her beautiful smile that i love to death _

_loren-"hey babe great concert , they love almost as much as i love you "_

_eddie- " awe back at ya beautiful " i leaned down but she cocked her head away _

_loren- " you gotta go back out there eddie " _

_eddie- " i am sure they can wait a little longer "_

_loren" eddie go okay i will be here for another song then we have to go so go " _

_melissa " baby girl sorry to burst your bubble but we have go now the last flight leaves in 20 so if you dont mind i would like not to get yelled at by the witch "_

_loren-"by babe i love you " i took her into a ferce hold and i gave a rough but soft but still intense and also sweet romantic kiss i saw them run to the car_

_**chapter 3 !**  
_

_**loren`s p.o.v **_

_**setting :**_school

i was in mr. stofferiegien `s class there are only 3 more minutes left and then lunch thank god because i am starving

(bell) i got up like a lightning bolt shot to my locker i did my combo (25-09-14) i put my books in my locker slammed it shut then started walking to the restroom i washed my hands and rinsed my face i felt durty i looked at my self there are so many things that could have been better in my life my finger tips felt wet and sawgy i got a giant headache then all of a sudden i just lost it and i lost my balence i fell

* * *

**4 hours later **

**setting : melisa`s room **

**melisa`s p.o.v **

_adriana -"hey mel where is loren i have not seen her since this morning at stupid mr. stofferiegien `s class he was so so boring you know _**  
**

_melissa- "she is probally still at the studio no biggie "_

_all of a sudden my stupid mom came barging in my room like she was the cops or something _

_lisa- "melisa adriana girls come on loren is in the hospital they found her laying there in the restroom and they just now got in contact with us so come on girls " _

_me and aid along with my mom,phil, and my dad my mom drove us there we checked into the hospital we had to wait at least an half an hour intel i saw her docter walking up to all of us _

_docter mathews - " well i am so sorry to say this but loren sanders is in a comma we really dont know if she will ever wake up from this and if she dose she will have surgery and something is wrong with her heart rate it keeps going down and up and she has a spiral cord that is around her main muscle in her right knee so she is in pretty bad shape and she lost it because all the blood she was losing and the blood was cause by the baby dying sorry sanders you guys can all go in good night ._

_we all ran into my big sisters room my only sister and there we were me and adriana were on a couch just thinking my dad was holding my mm in the right cornor and phil was on the floor he has not spoken all night i never knew how much he actully cared_

**eddie`s p.o.v **

**setting : tour bus **

**half an hour ago **

_tyler ,ian ,pops, mom,and i were just talking away and laughing and just haveing a good time intel beep beep ian`s phone then pops then moms then mine then finaly tylers i looked at my phone it was a news report i taped the link it went straight to the lily park web sight i scrolled down it was a news report about loren i scrolled farther _

**_report :_**

lily park here okay i have just discovered that loren sanders daughter of annialisa j. sanders and gus a. sanders they have 3 kids the second oldest loren sanders is curently dating eddie duran loren is in the hospital i heared from a strong source that she is now in a comma and they found her laying on the bathroom inher school west valley charter high school well that`s all i know for now tonight i will be shooting live about the rest of the story intel now i am lily park

_i dropped the phone i could see everyone`s all on me this day went so good to so bad i don`t know how this even happened i was just with her the other day and she was perfectly fine what is going on in my girl`s world _

_jake -" what`s wrong everyone am i missing something " i saw traci show him that stupid messege that is making hurt and wanna crawl under a rock to die if she dose not make it as soon as jake saw it he booked us a flight tonight to go to l.a there are no more planes left but luckily i have my privete jet_


	4. Chapter 4

_**dedication: **_

_**hatersogonnaohate , lil tony , moolord1417 , and my sister letrese and my dead brother laumount okay now on with the story **_

_**recap of chapter 3**_

_me and aid along with my mom,phil, and my dad my mom drove us there we checked into the hospital we had to wait at least an half an hour intel i saw her docter walking up to all of us _

_docter mathews - " well i am so sorry to say this but loren sanders is in a comma we really dont know if she will ever wake up from this and if she dose she will have surgery and something is wrong with her heart rate it keeps going down and up and she has a spiral cord that is around her main muscle in her right knee so she is in pretty bad shape and she lost it because all the blood she was losing and the blood was cause by the baby dying sorry sanders you guys can all go in good night ._

_we all ran into my big sisters room my only sister and there we were me and adriana were on a couch just thinking my dad was holding my mm in the right cornor and phil was on the floor he has not spoken all night i never knew how much he actully cared_

_tyler ,ian ,pops, mom,and i were just talking away and laughing and just haveing a good time intel beep beep ian`s phone then pops then moms then mine then finaly tylers i looked at my phone it was a news report i taped the link it went straight to the lily park web sight i scrolled down it was a news report about loren i scrolled farther_

**_chapter four enjoy it read and review thank you_**

_**setting : loren`s hospital room **  
_

_**eddie`s p.o.v **_

_**one month later **_

_these past weeks have been killing me i am sitting here in my girl friends hospital room right next to her holding her hand while jake keeps on barking at me about stoping the tour we all have to listen to him bitch around at me aboout working and tour and the record label gosh is he serious right now right now jake really made me mad of what just came out of his mouth but luckily for me but not for him he struck a nerve on mom she shot straight off of her chair walked straight up to jake she yanked him by the tie and dragged him in the hall way_

**_katy p.o.v_**

_katy- " you listen to me my baby girl loren fucking sanders is right in a comma in that hospital room her boyfriend witch is my only son is hurting right now get off his back right now stop being a mean as bitch eddie and everyone around loren is hurting right now while your being like this you are being mean the reason why he is pausing the tour is because of his girlfriend now you need to get your act together real fast or i wont be nice and talk to you make this easier for both of us i walked back off into her room_

_**phil`s p.o.v**  
_

_my lil sister loren is in the hospital but shot rock star is feeling horrible and sad for his self wow you went out for a year in a half wow big deal but she is my sister and it`s his fault i should have protected her he dose not even deserve to be here not at all he needs to just go away i know i was not the greatest brother in the world but i love her she is my sister apart of my family and he thinks everyone should feel sorry for the poor poor rocker ooh boo-hoo and there is adriana she is being a bitch this is supose to be your best friend for crying out loud what the fuck is wrong with you and then my dad is still breathing down my neck _

_lisa- "honey ,honey phil are you okay "_

_phil- " no ,no i am not " before my mom can say anything else 2 nurses and loren`s docter stepped in the room catching all of our attention _

_docter mathews - " well i am sorry guys it`s been almost 2 months so we will have to pull the plug so it is very obvious that she will never pull threw i am sorry all of you we might as well get this over with nurses cut it i screamed on the top of my lungs no everybody looked at me like i had 2 heads i ran to the docter i pushed out my way and on the ground i ran out the room as fast i could far away from that hospital_

**_no ones p.o.v naraitor _**

_m__elissa-_**_ "_**_ thi__s__ fa__mily__ is__ s__eriously__ s__crewed__ f__or__ l__ife_**_ " _**_the docter and the__2__ nurses walked out the room _

_gus- " mel , just cool it come on you guys let`s get something to eat ". they all ate there food they cleaned up there mess they went up to loren`s room but there was a suprise in there all her cords and wires were on the bed but loren was not on the bed anywhere _

_melissa/eddie/adriana/tyler/ian-**WHAT THE HELL**_

_**well i hoped you liked it **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**dedication: **_

_**hatersogonnaohate , leddie 43, and my sister letrese and my dead brother laumount okay now on with the story**_

**_recap for chapter four _**

**_no ones p.o.v naraitor _**

_m__elissa-_**_ "_**_ thi__s__ fa__mily__ is__ s__eriously__ s__crewed__ f__or__ l__ife_**_ " _**_the docter and the__2__ nurses walked out the room _

_gus- " mel , just cool it come on you guys let`s get something to eat ". they all ate there food they cleaned up there mess they went up to loren`s room but there was a suprise in there all her cords and wires were on the bed but loren was not on the bed anywhere _

_melissa/eddie/adriana/tyler/ian-**WHAT THE HELL**_

_**well chapter five**_

_eddie- where in the world did she go _

_max- " well we do not know how about i call joe the detective and see what he can do for us "_

_eddie- "yea god idea dad "_

**on the phone with the detective :**

joe_ -" hey max what can i do for you this night "_

_max- "well have you heard about loren eddie`s girlfriend "_

_joe- " yeah but i don`t get why that would give you a reason to call your detective unless you think this was no mistake of a -"_

_max- " no no no , listen earlar we left to the cafe but when we came back to check on her she was gone the covers were on the floor and the cords on the bed and loren was just gone no where in sight "_

_joe- " oh no that is terrible now i see why you called , hey give me five minutes i`ll be down there . " _

**_10 minutes later _**

**_setting : loren`s room _**

_joe- " hi guys this is officer rob and officer james they will be checking out this case now i need everyone out of here "_

_melissa- "why "_

_joe- " because this is a crime scene that`s why we have to check this hole thing so i need you guys to leave " they all left they all met at max and katy`s house_

_officer rob - " what do you think happen here "_

_joe- i don`t know all i know is this case wont end up very pretty either "_

_officer rob- " james and i are done taking the pics of the scene so these pics are gonna go into the folder "_

_joe- so guys were done here i gotta go to the durans so i`ll be at the office later guys "_

**_setting : max and katy`s house _**

**_time : midnight _**

**_eddie`s p.o.v _**

_it was just tyler,ian,me ,ma,pop, mellissa and ariana i felt a little alone but detective joe coming in the living room brought me out of my deep thoughts _

_joe- " hello everyone , i need to know who was the last person loren saw or was in contact with before this all happen "_

_adriana- " well me and broke we were in class together in health that was the last time i seen her then she said she had to go freshen up that was around lunch then i geuss that`s where this all happened "_

_joe-"thanks that helps alot on my case so do you know if she had any people that hated her enough because we all know for a fact that someone took her someone wants her gone forever " l_

_max- " wait can it be possible that she woke up and got up because no one was there or something "_

_joe- " yeah that`s possible but why would she do that "_

_max- " none of this_ even _makes since _


	6. Chapter 6

_**dedication: **_

_** leddie 43, my sister letrese, my dead brother laumount okay now on with the story**_

**_recap from chapter five _**

**_setting : max and katy`s house_**

**_time : midnight _**

**_eddie`s p.o.v _**

_it was just tyler,ian,me ,ma,pop, mellissa and ariana i felt a little alone but detective joe coming in the living room brought me out of my deep thoughts _

_joe- " hello everyone , i need to know who was the last person loren saw or was in contact with before this all happen "_

_adriana- " well me and broke we were in class together in health that was the last time i seen her then she said she had to go freshen up that was around lunch then i geuss that`s where this all happened "_

_joe-"thanks that helps alot on my case so do you know if she had any people that hated her enough because we all know for a fact that someone took her someone wants her gone forever " l_

_max- " wait can it be possible that she woke up and got up because no one was there or something "_

_joe- " yeah that`s possible but why would she do that "_

_max- " none of this_ even _makes since_

**_now on to chapter six yay !_**

**_setting :the police department _**

**_no one`s p.o.v (narraitor)_**

_eddie , katy, lisa, gus, phil , and melissa were at the police department once again _

_joe -" okay with everything somebody had to take her because they thought she was going to wake up or something like that or...that they knew exactly that she was going to wake up " _

_lisa- "joe so what are saying that somebody- "_

_joe- "put her in a comma their selves " melissa`s phone ranged she looked at it and it was loren`s name flashing on her caller i.d she was scared but she awnsered it with everyone trying to listen but all that was on the other end was heavy breathing then steady loud thumps then after a while the phone on the other end hung up they were left shocked _

_lisa- " this is getting way out of hand "_

_melissa- "and freaky weird i am actually scared now "_

_gus- " guys calm down for a minute there okay just joe let`s ask the docter who it was when they signed lo out of the hospital " _

_joe- "good idea if you want you guys can come along "_

**_setting : hospital -docter mathews office _**

_docter mathews -" hello guys your back what cani do for you her surgery is not due intel in like a month and a half "_

_gus- " when you checked loren out did you see the persons face "_

_docter mathews - " no they had a black hoddie on and they never showed there face "_

_gus- "did they give you there name "_

_docter mathews - " yes , actually they did the person signed in as tyler rorke but look guys i have to go duty calls see ya " exiting out the door _

**sorry it is so short but if i have enough time i will try to update sorry **


End file.
